the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Someone please make this a thing
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Someone please make this a thing 11 Comments Elaina Hyde Elaina Hyde @mselainahyde 3 years ago I can totally imagine Hyde singing "Pretty fly for a white guy" ���� The Offspring - Pretty Fly (For a White Guy) Artist ~ The Offspring Genre ~ Punk/Rock Album ~ Americana Lyrics ~ Give It To Me Baby. Uh-Huh. Uh-Huh Give It To Me Baby. Uh-Huh. Uh-Huh Give It To Me Baby. Uh-Huh. Uh-Huh And All The Girlies Say I'm Pretty Fly For A White Guy Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro, Cinco, Cinco, Seis You Know It's Kind Of Hard Just To Get Along Today Our Subject Isn't Cool, But He Fakes It Anyway He May Not Have A Clue ; And He May Not Have Style But Everything He Lacks Well He Makes Up In Denial Chorus : So Don't Debate, A Player Straight You Know He Really Doesn't Get It Anyway He's Gonna Play The Field, And Keep It Real For You No Way, For You No Way So If You Don't Rate, Just Overcompensate At Least You'll Know You Can Always Go On Ricki Lake The World Needs Wannabe's So (Hey! Hey!) Do That Brand New Thing Give It To Me Baby. Uh-Huh. Uh-Huh Give It To Me Baby. Uh-Huh. Uh-Huh Give It To Me Baby. Uh-Huh. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (XD I'm hearing Hyde singing this to/about Jekyll.) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Yeah!) 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago This... is surprisingly fitting... 0_0 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Anchestor • 3 years ago (XD) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Also for the people who didn't see the important thing, they're dating. But it appears that nobody is surprised lol) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago I love this song already and now it's got an TGS meaning behind it!! XD ...I might have to make a parody for this.... ;D •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Please! Wait, no. I'm supposed to make a parody. SIGHHH 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago No go ahead and take it! I haven't touch the song and it's all yours!! (I might to a parody of Fire, water burn though...) •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago I don't know what to write it. I mean it's perfect already. 1 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Well you could try and make it more time period appropriate like he mentions a bunch of rappers and such as well as the tattoos (I don't think Jekyll has a tattoo) •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago I don't think I understand. Could you rephrase? 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy